Various audio products exist in which a receiver is placed in the user's ear. For example, “in-the-ear” headsets or headphones, also referred to as ear bud or concha style headsets or headphones are devices for transmitting received sounds to the ear of the user by means of a small receiver which is sized to fit in the cavum concha in front of the ear canal. Conventional ear bud concha style headsets position the receiver inside the cavum concha between the tragus and anti-tragus to establish placement and support on the ear.
However, most audio products that are intended to be worn in the ear tend to be unstable or uncomfortable when worn. Different ear shapes and sizes make it difficult for a single design to fit the ear correctly, stabilize the headset, and be comfortable for the user. Minor size and shape variations of the concha of individual users results in instability for users whose concha do not hold the headset with sufficient force or discomfort to those with smaller concha. Accordingly, the receiver is typically designed for a minimally sized concha and then held in place by an external mechanical stabilizer device such as a headband which arches over the top of the head or an ear hook which fits around the outside of the ear.
External mechanical stabilizer devices add complexity, which decreases ease of use and increases the cost of manufacturing. Some mechanical stabilizers can be difficult to operate or wear on the ear correctly due to an unintuitive or poor design, and require manual adjustment to position the receiver. Mechanical stabilizers also increase the size and weight of the headset, resulting in increased fatigue from prolonged use.
Furthermore, such external mechanical stabilizers may not properly position the receiver in the ear, thereby allowing audio to “leak” out from the user ear. This results in poor listening sound quality. The mechanical stabilizer may not ensure that the receiver stays in front of the ear canal, requiring the user to periodically readjust the stabilizer or receiver during usage to correct the placement.
As a result, there is a need for improved methods and apparatuses for wearing audio products.